Compassion V
Compassion V ist die vierte wiedererinnerte Version von Laura Tobin und fünfte Compassion. Sie ist eine Remote, die sich dem Achten Doctor anschließt und eine Zeit lang auf seinen Reisen begleitet, bzw. nachdem sie zu einer Typ 102 TARDIS transmutiert ist und er seine TARDIS verloren hat, ihm überhaupt ermöglicht zu reisen. Sie ist die "Mutter" aller Typ 103 TARDISe, die während des Krieges im Himmel gezüchtet wurden. Gegen Ende des Krieges verlässt sie den Doctor und wird zur City of the Saved, wo unteranderem auch ihre vier Vorgänger leben. Übersicht Hintergründe Compassion ist, wie alle Remote und ihre vier Vorgänger, in einem Erinnerungstank "geboren" worden, als man sie dort mithilfe von Biomasse und den kollektiven Erinnerungen der Gesellschaft ins Leben "zurück erinnert" hat. Sie ist dabei eine erinnerte Version der originalen Laura Tobin. (Interference - Book One) Später reist sie mit Kode (welcher eine wiedererinnerte Version von Fitz Kreiner ist) zu Erde und trifft dort auf den Achten Doctor. Während ihres Aufenthalts auf der Erde verändern sich ihre Ansichten, weshalb sie beschließt die Remote zu verlassen und sich dem Doctor anzuschließen. (Interference - Book Two) Ihre spätere Transmutation wird dadurch vorweggenommen, dass die TARDIS sie, während sie schläft und der Doctor unterwegs ist, als Avatar benutzt um mit Lolita zu sprechen. Dabei erwähnt die TARDIS, dass sie dabei ist Mutter zu werden. Was die TARDIS damit meinte, wird nur ein paar Abenteuer später ersichtlich. (Toy Story) Als Begleiterin Während sie den Doctor begleitet, hilft Compassion ihm bei seinem Abenteuern. Sie bewundert ihn wegen seiner Weltansicht und Stärke; meint aber auch, dass sich viele der Situation, in die er sich stürzt, auch von selbst lösen könnten. Der Doctor wiederum versucht sie dazu zu bewegen ein "normaleres" menschliches Leben zu führen. Da sie als Remote aufgewachsen ist, fällt ihr das jedoch schwer. Schließlich lässt der Doctor sie für einige Monate, wo er etwas alleine machen muss, auf der Erde von 2012 mit einer How-To-Liste zurück. Diese Liste soll Compassion helfen sich in die Gesellschaft einzufügen, was ihr aber nicht gelingt. (The Taking of Planet 5, Frontier Worlds, The Shadows of Avalon) Neues Leben Die Verwandlung in eine TARDIS Wegen ihrer Herkunft als Remote ist Compassion sehr technikaffin und trägt immer einen Empfänger im Ohr. Da sie ihn nicht abnehmen will, verbindet der Doctor ihn mit den Systemen der TARDIS, um Compassion vor seltsamen oder gefährlichen Signalen zu schützen. (The Blue Angel) Diese Verbindung nutzt die TARDIS um kurz vor ihrer offensichtlichen Zerstörung in einem dimensionalen Riss Signale zu Compassion zu schicken. Die Informationen und die Blockübertragung, die sich hinter diesem Datenstrom verbargen, veränderten Compassions Biodaten und verwandeln sie so in die erste und einzige Typ 102 TARDIS. Dies merkte sie jedoch nicht, bis sie das erste Mal in blanker Not (da sie von einem hohen Turm gestoßen worden war) dematerialisierte. (The Shadows of Avalon) Leben als TARDIS Ihre Wiedergeburt als TARDIS hatte Compassion zur Zielscheibe für die Time Lords gemacht, die sie als Stammmutter für eine neue Art von TARDISen nutzen wollten. Dem Doctor blieb daraufhin, und weil seine eigene TARDIS augenscheinlich zerstört worden war, keine andere Wahl als mit Compassion zu fliehen. Sie gewöhnte sich nach einer Zeit daran und begann den Doctor als ihren "Mieter" zu bezeichnen. Allerdings kam es nur kurz darauf zu Spannungen zwischen ihr und den Doctor, da dieser einen Koordinaten-Zufallsgenerator auf Yquatine kaufte und ohne ihre Zustimmung in ihre Systeme intigrierte. Er erhoffte sich damit vor den Time Lords genauso zu fliehen zu können, wie er es einst mit dem Schwarzen Wächter versucht hat. Allerdings verursachte der Einbau des Zufallsgenerators große Schmerzen bei Compassion, was nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihn traumatisierte. Compassion vergab den Doctor schließlich, als er sie davon überzeugen konnte, dass er das nur zu ihrem Schutz getan hat. (The Shadows of Avalon, The Fall of Yquatine) Genau wie der Doctor wurde auch sie von der Anwesenheit der Edifice nach Gallifrey gelockt. Sie landete dort kurz vor Ausbruch des Krieges im Himmel und kurz bevor die Faction Paradox aus einer anderen Epoche dieses Krieges Gallifrey und die Time Lords angreifen wollte. In der Edifice, in welcher der letzte Kampf zwischen der Faction Paradox und dem Doctor tobte, konnte sie sich schließlich vom Zufallsgenerator befreien. Dies gab ihr die Möglichkeit den bewusstlosen Doctor, die zu einem Würfel zusammengefallene Edifice und Fitz Kreiner an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen. Nachdem sie den Doctor mit einer Notiz Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts und Fitz Anfang des 21. Jahrhunderts abgesetzt hat, reist sie mit einem weiteren geretteten Time Lord (möglicherweise Nivet, mit dem sie sich befreundet hat), weiter. (The Ancestor Cell) City of the Saved Irgendwann nutzt Compassion ihre Fähigkeiten als TARDIS und dehnt sich in einem Universum zwischen den Universen zur City of the Saved aus. Dort versucht sie so viele Menschen wie möglich vor dem Zeitkrieg zu retten. Aus Angst, dass dies alleine nicht reicht, nutzt sie ihre "Kinder"-TARDISe als zusätzliche Schutzorte. Sie und diese anderen Sicherheitszonen können nur durch das Downtime Gate erreicht werden. (Of the City of the Saved, God Encompasses) Aussehen Generell Compassion hat, wie ihre Vorgängerinnen und ihr Original, kupferrotes Haar, blasse Haut und Sommersprossen. Außerdem trug sie bis zu ihrer Reise nach Skale immer einen Empfänger ihm Ohr, welcher letztendlich für ihre Verwandlung in eine TARDIS verantwortlich ist, und auf Skale beschlagt worden war. (Interference - Book Two, The Blue Angel, Parallel 59) Nachdem der Achte Doctor sein Gedächtnis an seine vorherigen Leben und Abenteuer verloren hat, versucht Fitz ihm zu helfen, in dem er sagt, dass sie beide mal für eine Zeit mit einer streitsüchtigen Rothaarigen gereist sind (wobei er das "mit gereist" wortwörtlich meint). Jedoch hilft das dem Doctor nicht seine Erinnerungen wiederzuerlangen. (EarthWorld) Als TARDIS Nach ihrer Wiedergeburt als TARDIS erlangt Compassion die Fähigkeit ihre Gestalt zu verändern und sich zu tarnen. Trotzdem versucht sie nach bestem Wissen ihr ursprüngliches Aussehen zu bewahren. (The Fall of Yquatine) Ihr "Inneres" stellt eine Visualisierung ihres Bewusstseins und Unterbewusstseins da. So gibt es Räume, die ihre Träume darstellen; weit verzweigte Wälder (die ihre Erkenntis über sich selbst darstellen) und unendliche, dunkle Räume (eine Manifestation des Terrors, den sie erlebte), in welchen der Doctor und Fitz von ihr gezwungen wurden zu leben. Es gibt auch Korridore, in denen Bilder vom Doctor in all seinen Inkarnationen, seiner Familie und seinen Freunden, hängen; doch diese Korridore sind jeweils nur wenige Schritte entfernt von Räumen voller Albträume. Compassions Konsole befindet sich auf einem steinernen Sockel über den tiefen Schwärzen ihres Unterbewusstseins und wird von einem großen Kristall gekrönt. Die Konsole ist deutlich düsterer als die der TARDIS des Doctors, da sie komplett schwarz ist und scharfe Ecken und Kanten besitzt. Außerdem bewegen sich die Kontrollhebel die ganze Zeit von selbst, da Compassion dem Doctor beim Fliegen hilft, ihm aber auch nicht die ganze Kontrolle über sich geben möchte. (The Shadows of Avalon, The Fall of Yquatine) Fitz hat wegen dem allen und wegen Compassions neuen mentalen Fähigkeiten Probleme zu schlafen und wird von allerlei Albträumen geplagt, wenn er mit ihr fliegt. Jedoch hilft sie ihm irgendwann und kann ihn sogar vor einem besonders starken Verstand beschützen, in dem sie sich als "Filter" davorschaltet. (The Fall of Yquatine, The Space Age) Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen (Prosa) Kategorie:Begleiter des 8. Doctors Kategorie:Remote Kategorie:Humanoide TARDIS